Pearl Jam
|japname = パール・ジャム |engname = Opal Jam (All-Star Battle English Localization) Pole Jam (Crunchyroll English Localization) |user = Tonio Trussardi |namesake = Pearl JamHeaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 (US band) |gender = |mangadebut = Chapter 305 Let's Go Out for Italian (3) |animedebut = Episode 84 Let's Go Eat Some Italian Food |seiyuu = |destpower = E |speed = C |range = B |durability = A |precision = E |potential = C }} is the Stand of Tonio Trussardi, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Pearl Jam is a Stand possessing multiple bodies; each appearing as a cross between a tomato and a pearl onion, with arms and a face. The bodies are extremely small (as they need to be ingested to do anything); as well as seemingly invisible whilst bound to Tonio's dishes. Personality When uncovered by Josuke and Crazy Diamond, they appear to express surprise, along with vocalizations like "meshaa!"/"meshii!" and "gii!". Ability Repair via Ingestion: First, Tonio examines his customer's hands to see what ailments he/she suffers (apparently a granted power of Pearl Jam, though similar practices exist in Chinese traditional medicine, and Tonio had previously been to China). From this, he knows what foods to prepare. The meal is served one course at a time, with Pearl Jam's bodies inside. Once inside the "patient"'s body, Pearl Jam may or may not help invoke the sense that whatever is being eaten is extremely delicious (even if the consumer dislikes the general taste, as with Okuyasu's aversion to spicy foods) to make sure that the food is continuously eaten (though it is possible that Tonio's inherent skill as a cook facilitates this part of the process). The Stand then uses the incoming raw material to repair and replace damaged and diseased tissue, forcibly ejecting the damaged tissue at some point, such as opening up one's belly for a short while to eject replaced intestines. Once the tissue is expelled and repaired, the customer's body comes back to normal as if nothing had happened, but with the problem now completely solved. There is some implication that the quality of the food and ingredients also affects how quickly and how strong the healing ability of his stand is. In a chapter of Thus Spoke Rohan (Featuring one shots of Rohan), he asks Rohan to help him look for an extremely rare expensive abalone so he can make a dish to cure his lover Virginia's ailment since not even his cooking could cure her. However, once he fed her a dish made with the expensive rare abalone with Pearl Jam's abilities, she was fully healed. This implies that the greater the ailment, the more expensive and high quality the ingredients have to be. Trivia * Its design is based on a tomato and an unspecified Italian vegetable.Artbook: JOJOVELLER * Unlike most Stands that Josuke meets, Pearl Jam was not awakened by an Arrow, but by Tonio's zeal to perfect his culinary arts. Gallery Manga= PearlJam.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' PearlJamAbility.png|Pearl Jam repairing Okuyasu's intestinal problems |-| Anime= Pearl_Jam_Anime.png|Pearl Jam's first appearance in the anime. Pearl Jam's stats.png|Pearl Jam's stats. PearlJam KeyArt.png|Key Art of Pearl Jam |-| Other= Jojopv5-00 00 18--20130612-174653-0-.JPG|Pearl Jam in All-Star Battle PV5 Pearl_jam.jpg|Pearl Jam figure References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Diamond Is Unbreakable Stands